


Hive's Sway

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Hive Saga [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: We learn who Hive has turned, and K10 is in denial





	

**Author's Note:**

> here is the next part of the Hive saga enjoy!

When I learned, Lincoln was suspected of being under Hive’s sway I didn’t buy it, it seemed too easy. I scanned him using the Ultimatrix and there was no sign of any of Hive’s parasites in his body, Joey and Elena were clear and that narrowed it down to one person. “no, dammit no, no, no” I said and I ran to the hanger before Daisy used her powers to force the door to shut down and close. I was face to face with Daisy.

“Daisy, what are you doing?” I asked

“What’s right for my people” she replied

“you know I can’t let you leave” I said with a heavy heart.

“Then so be it” she said as she put her back pack down. We started fighting hand-to-hand. We were both highly trained with our powers putting us on equal footing. She caught me off guard and used her powers to send a shockwave shattering my leg and arm. 

“AHHHHHHH” I shrieked in pain and I fell down gritting my teeth to keep the pain back. As she was walking away I took out my Five-Seven pistol with my good arm and pointed it at her with tears in my eyes from both the pain in my leg and arm, and in my heart. I just couldn’t bring myself to shoot her. Daisy walked out of the Playground using her powers to cause the base to rumble, causing massive damage. I emptied my entire clip in to the wall yelling and crying as I did it. Then I passed out, I heard someone yell “MEDIC, MEDIC” the voice was female so I assumed it was Melinda May. 

When I woke up I was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. I struggled to sit up and take the equipment out of my body. Then May came in and said “Kaden, stop you need to rest” 

“No, I need to go after her” I said just now noticing that my arm and leg were in casts.

“We’re looking for her, just rest please” May pleaded holding my good hand.

“I made a promise to Grant that I would look after her” I said going back to sleep muttering “I promised” as a tear came down my cheek, Melinda was stunned to hear that I made that promise to him, but then she gave a little smile, she kissed my forehead and left me to sleep.

The next morning my arm and leg had healed, I broke out of the casts and got out of bed. I went to my room to grab some clothes. I finished changing, and then went to Phil’s office.  
“Any news on her?” I asked not bothering with the formalities. I didn’t get a straight answer so I stormed out of the base and walked into the forest surrounding it.

I couldn’t hold my anger in any more so I started punching and kicking trees causing them to fall and snap in half. I brought down at least twenty trees before I stopped and came to my senses. I got down on my knees screamed in pure agony.

“You promised you would take care of her” Grant’s voice echoed in my head angrily “now she’s been coerced into betraying the people she loves”

“I’m going to get her back, I swear it” I said out loud and then Grant’s voice faded away “I will keep my promise.”

A few days later, Mack, myself, Fitz, and Simmons were in Bucharest, Romania to find Holden Radcliffe. Fitz, Simmons, and I managed to get into a party hosted by transhumanists, a group of people who have evolved their bodies through cybernetic enhancements. Fitzsimmons were going to try and see Radcliffe while I hanged back to look for any sign of Hive or Daisy.

“okay Kaden, any sign of them?” Mack said over the comm

“nope, Hive wouldn’t want to reveal himself, and Daisy is good at hiding in plain sight” I replied

“Okay, keep a look out, and Fitzsimmons have shut off their comms”

“What?”

“I know, they’ve become Bobbi and Hunter 2.0”

“Well maybe they needed to have a private discussion, and didn’t want us listening”

“okay we’re back up and ready to go” said Fitz

“good, I was worried there for a second” I said

“Okay, we just got the okay to see Radcliffe” Simmons said

“Alright good luck” I said 

Then I spotted an Asian-American brunette that looked a lot like Daisy “Mack, I may have a visual on Daisy, moving to intercept.”

“You sure” Mack said

“Not sure I’m going for a closer look.” I went her way and followed her out into the hallway.

I reached the end of the hall and was stabbed by a Terrigen crystal, it was Daisy alright.  
“How could you” I said

“I won’t let anyone get in my way” she replied

I started fighting her, unaware that I wasn’t turning to stone. “Daisy, listen to me, this isn’t you, it’s Hive”

“Shut up, I won’t listen to your lies” Her next punch drove the crystal deeper into my shoulder, but I didn’t let it stop me. I kept fighting until the pain prevented me. When she saw that I wasn’t fighting back she ran off. 

“DAISY WAIT” I yelled. I forcefully pulled out the crystal which caused me to shriek in pain. The crystal was covered in my blood. I went off in Daisy’s direction, it led me outside the building, I used my glasses to follow her trail. The pain I felt from my wound didn’t matter at the moment, what mattered was Daisy.

“Kaden what happened, and how are you not in a cocoon?” Mack asked

“Not now, Mack focus on Fitzsimmons, I can take care of myself” I said as I shut off my comm

“Oh, come on really, Comms shut off twice in one night, give me a break.” Mack said 

To be continued in A Night in the Quinjet…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the dark turn this story is beginning to take, because it only gets darker. the next part has some very emotional moments, so stay tuned. leave comment letting me know what you thought.


End file.
